


Immor(t)al

by orphan_account



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Brad is emotional, Other, and Jenny is pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why? What's the matter?"She turned her head away. Because she didn't technically breathe, she imitated a noise that had sounded like a deep breath. She then turned around back to Brad, her gaze angrier."What's the matter? You know perfectly well, don't try to fool me. If I had known about this, your father would still be alive."





	Immor(t)al

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immor(t)al](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451958) by starlightsongs. 



> PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL WORK BEFORE READING THIS SO YOU CAN HAVE SOME INSIGHT
> 
> I found this while having a bad night and this was such an enjoyable short read that I wanted to do my own take on it, so I hope that I can find the creator of this fic and hope that they enjoy this as much as I enjoyed theirs

The room now filled with uncomfortable silence, more than earlier. Tucker's snore down the hallway was more audible than the two teenagers who are awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Brad tugged on the cuffs of his sleeves and cleared his throat, "You're doing it again, Jen." he accidentally said more quietly than he hoped for.

Jenny sat on the sofa, almost denting it with her weight, her gears ticking as her mechanical brows furrowed, finally looking at her friend. "What?" 

"Drop it," Brad immediately said, his lips visibly quivering as if he was about to break inside. His eyes still try to hold back whatever he has been hiding the whole time, but now foggier as if he hollowed his spirits. He leaned close, began to shake his head and groan, "please."

There was nothing for Jenny to drop for she isn't holding onto anything physically, leaving Jenny more confused and angered with her mild discomfort of an existence. She dug her fingers into the sofa arm, leaning back further and able to imitate a huff, glared at the other. The back of Brad's neck hair stood, making him force his direction to his favourite robot friend, his expression now clear. 

But Jenny wasn't about to let this go easy, she has so many things kept inside all week that no one would answer her with the right answer. "Why couldn't I stop him?" her voice more condescending than her usual tone, this time replacing her sympathy for human's mortality with rage instead.

Brad gritted his teeth, formulating a response that he does not know the exact answer to or really anything that can help the two of them out. "Neither of us could have known-"

"You know! You do know!" Jenny clenched her hand into a fist and slammed it against the sofa arm, tearing it right off as it hit the ground. Jenny looked down at it, unclenching her hand and trying to collect her posture, thinking of fixing that later. There's something else that she wants to know why she couldn't fix.

Brad stumbled back from the outcry, disbelief for what his friend was doing to him after a hard week. But he can't just kick her out, that would make him a rude host to his guest, even if it's making him hurt inside more for her to stay. "It doesn't matter anymore!" he shouted, covering his mouth quickly to excuse his exclamation towards Jenny and to not wake up his baby brother.

This time the android face turned cold, squinting at Brad. "Mum knew about this." 

Brad facial turned into shock but dissipated into a slow nod. His shoulder fell low, being optimistic taking a toll on him to the point he doesn't think he can even stand up for himself anymore, or even on his two feet right now.

"She knew then, that's why she turned off all my signals so I wouldn't be there." Jenny began to piece everything, creating such strong accusations. She leaned forward and refused to get her gaze off of the older Carbunkle.

He choked, memories of the week prior suddenly flooding back in as he heard the heart monitor flatline across the hospital and doctor's rushing to tell him everything. He tried to shake it off, but it kept getting worse, now he has to say. "He was getting weak," Brad meekly responded.

"Tell me what really happened!" Jenny stood up, walking towards Brad only being half a foot taller than him as she looks down. The two stood like that for a moment with uncomfortable tension sparked the atmosphere. 

This whole week was a mess. The Carbunkle's father has passed, everyone is keeping everything away from her, and now she has to fear with the reality that everyone can't be saved. But this one time, she wants to understand, truly understand this situation that can't be solved.

Brad looked down to the ground, turning around as he began to recollect his thoughts to words, to not mess up his story. He choked even more, unlike him in so many possible ways, but he wanted to let this out for so long he doesn't know if he should feel elevated or angrier.

"He was just so weak. His heart was amazing, as always, he wanted to stay around for as long as possible, of course! See me graduate, heck, even see Tuck graduate. But after his condition got worse, his brain began to spiral to an all-time low." He shook his head, a cold metallic hand grabbing his back, a sign of comfort that the friend is trying to manage with the boy. 

Jenny tried to pick the right words but managed to just slip out "One can only stay optimistic for so long..." she trailed off, Brad nodding as he finally let his eyes water and slip out his eyes, spilling as quietly as he could. This was the most he allowed himself to be vulnerable this whole time.

"We began to visit him more at the hospital than he visited us, which is why you haven't seen him at all. We thought things were going to get better, he always said, but the doctor's always told me differently. I didn't know what to believe at first, but I always preferred my old man's. It took me a long time to realise that... everything he said about getting better was a lie.

"He told us to no to visit too often, he wanted us to do well at school. You know how hard it is for me and Tuck for school with our reading, and the idea of our father not being around often no less, but we wanted to be sure that he is going to be alright so we took his word for it.

"When he passed, it wasn't even from his condition! Haha, the doctor's told me he was so out of the loop and feeling that life passed him by that, well, he tried to kick the bucket quicker than intended! He did it to himself! They left him alone and he played with the equipment in the room and he left himself there to die, Jen! He never even got to say good-bye to us." Now sobbing, his chest aching harder than ever, trying to breathe but become a nasal sniff as he hacked out phlegm, turning to cling to his friend for comfort. He couldn't handle the lie any further, and for once telling the truth sank him lower than ever before.

Jenny held onto Brad, holding onto him. "I could have saved him, why didn't anyone let me?!" her voice a mix of grief and anger, but trying to be of support to comfort her dear friend.

"We couldn't have known, Jen, we couldn't have known." He shook his head, and put his burning forehead on the nook of Jenny's cool neck, trying to calm himself as best as possible and tiring himself out in the process.


End file.
